Some computing devices (e.g., a wearable device or a mobile phone) may function as personal assistants that are configured to execute search queries for, or notify users about, upcoming flights, nearby attractions, and other information that may be of interest to a user. For example, a computing device may have access to a digital calendar of a user and the computing device may alert the user when to begin traveling from a current location to arrive on-time to a future meeting or event. Or in another example, a computing device may have access to a shopping history of a user and the computing device may suggest certain products or services that would work with a product purchased by the user in the past, as opposed to other products and services that would be incompatible with a past purchase. Nevertheless, even with all the helpful reminders and access to information that some computing devices provide, the reminders and access to information may not always prevent individual users from making decisions and taking certain actions that lead to mistakes being made in their everyday lives.